


Establishing Dominance

by ThisPeep



Series: Boss, the Victim [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bruises, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Sebastian Moran, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Knife Play, Love Bites, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rape Play, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sub Jim, Verbal Humiliation, ummmm i think thats about it. enter at your own risk, uncomfortable and frankly strenuous sex positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisPeep/pseuds/ThisPeep
Summary: Something is terribly off about the way Jim controls Sebastian so completely.





	Establishing Dominance

Sebastian is beginning to have his suspicions. Jim doesn’t do explicit in anything, which was the first tip off. Jim telling Sebastian he wanted him on his knees, he wanted him silent, he wanted him wrecked. 

Jim doesn’t say things. He implies. He barely even implies with words, but eyes, his body. The timing of a blink can change the room. The length of a sigh definies not it’s severity, but it’s reality. Sebastian wouldn’t say everything Jim does is purposeful, but it’s chosen. He allows himself to react impercisely when he wants to. 

And it’s certainly not that Jim doesn’t look fascinated when Sebastian can’t breathe. Those eyes bore into him with single minded focus, and he can see the thoughts churning in them. When Sebastian can’t think from overstimulation, the only grounding thing is the methodical tracing of Jim’s fingertips while he rides Sebastian. Jim comes, too, but he comes with his head tilted back, throat exposed. Jim never asks for anything, he either demands things or leaves them unsaid.

It’s becoming more and more clear that something is being left unsaid about sex.

So it was about time for Sebastian to risk his life if he was wrong. Risk his life if he was right, even. Assuming he ever knew what Jim wanted came with risk-- he had the scar tissue to prove it-- but he’d gotten a hang of reading his boss. He was correct more often than wrong. And the higher stakes his guess was, the better the payoff when he was right. Rewards were generous. Being correct was sometimes a reward in and of itself; this would be such a time, he was sure. (He was not sure.)

He was not sure when Jim was in his lap, nails digging into his throat, eyes gleaming with intrigue. He was not sure because Jim hated it when people didn’t obey, hated it when people didn’t understand they were powerless. He was not sure because a wrong move could leave him dead, around Jim. 

He grabbed Jim’s wrist.

Jim’s eyes alit with challenge. He was not going to make this easy. It was too late to back out now, and even if this wasn’t what Jim wanted, maybe he’d be amused Sebastian was willing to attempt it. All or nothing.

He wrenched Jim’s arm behind his back and shoved him hard, his free hand coming up to pin Jim down at his throat. A knee collided into his gut with a hiss from them both, knocking the air out of his lungs, and Jim squirmed to roll them over-- 

And succeeded. He knocked Sebastian’s legs out and pushed hard, Sebastian’s back hitting the floor, and Jim’s nails in Sebastian’s hand pulled blood when it was ripped off of Jim’s throat. “What the hell--”

Sebastian’s elbow hit the side of his head, and he sprawled on the wood, vision darkening at the edges. _”Don’t talk.”_ He brought up a boot to land on Jim’s ankle, enough pressure to hurt and threaten, and he fished his knife out from his pocket to hold it against Jim’s throat.

Jim’s eyes went wide. They found Sebastian’s, surprise clear as day. His pupils were dilated. 

Sebastian’s grin was sharp. “This is what you wanted, then? Me to overpower you? Show you who’s really in charge?”

“Do you really--”

“Lie and get a smile on your throat.”

Silence. An uncomfortably even gaze. “Be a good tiger and beg prettily enough and I’ll forgive this.”

Ha. Like hell he would. Sebastian pressed the knife in, blood running along the edge. “Answer me.”

_”No.”_

Sebastian sliced a curve. Not enough to be lethal, but enough to sting like hell, and something that would be tricky to hide and hurt while healing. The throat was an annoying place for a wound. It bled beautifully. 

A thick swallow to hold back whatever noise Jim’s body threatened to release rang through the air. Sebastian stood up and pulled away.

Jim scrambled to stand, but Sebastian was not having a single second of that. The top of his boot collided with Jim’s side, and he was curled up on the ground again. The groan he gave was a touch too light.

“Actually, I’ve decided I don’t care either way. You can’t stop me.”

Jim, for the very first time since Sebastian had met him, trembled. 

Sebastian couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up in his throat. He wondered if Jim was aching in anywhere special. “Get up.” 

No movement. Of course. Jim didn’t want to obey, he wanted to be forced.

Sebastian grabbed his hair and wrenched him up, tossing him on the bed without much effort. Jim’s eyes had tears in them when he met Sebastian’s gaze. It was a very pretty sight. Sebastian fancied moving them down to his cheeks, and he brought up his foot to place it on Jim’s chest.

It wasn’t a secure position, and Jim lashed out to hit Sebastian’s leg to make him fall. Of course he did, because that was the most sensible thing to do. Sebastian had known he would. He fell to his knee, catching his fall with his elbow digging into Jim’s cut. “C’mon, Boss, don’t be like that. Stay still.” He ground his elbow down into the blood.

That time, the sound Jim made was unmistakable. A high pitched, needy whimper. Sebastian’s grin curled more in delight. 

He swung himself onto the bed, straddling Jim’s lap. Jim kicked his legs out at nothing uselessly. “Don’t tire yourself out, Boss, I want that fighting spirit to last the whole time.”

Jim’s voice was ragged and wet when he spoke. “You bastard.”

No threat. No order to stop. Sebastian caught Jim’s wrists when he brought up his fists to hit Sebastian, pinning them both above Jim’s head with one hand. He slid off Jim’s belt with his free one, tightening it around Jim’s wrists and locking it into a bondage hook they’d had there before, closing the clasp afterwards to keep it there regardless of how much Jim struggled.

And god, did he struggle. He tugged at his wrists relentlessly, painful, wriggling them every which way. Sebastian looked on with amusement. He considered gagging Jim, who was spewing insults, but he wanted to listen to vitriol turn into helpless moans.

Sebastian moved off Jim’s legs, catching them before they had the chance to kick, and he pulled Jim’s trousers and pants off and tugged them down to his ankles to hold them together. He slipped the lube out of the drawer before placing the back of Jim’s knees on his shoulder, hand holding iron in place. “Ask me to be gentle.” 

Jim didn’t obey orders. The tears in his eyes followed wet paths down his cheeks. “Please. Seb--”

Sebastian lent forward, bringing Jim’s legs with him and testing the boundaries of his flexibility. “Ask me…” He murmured, a hand coming to cup Jim’s jaw and wiping a tear off his face with his thumb. “To be gentle.” 

Jim’s pale skin tinted red. He grit his teeth silently for a long time, breaths fast and shallow. “Please.” He breathed, squeezing his eyes shut. “Be gentle.”

Another wolf grin from Sebastian. “No.” He said, soft and sweet, and Jim’s eyes went wide as Sebastian pulled back.

“Seb!”

It was difficult to do one-handed, but Sebastian got the lube open and slicked his fingers before tossing the bottle off the bed. “Ask me again.”

Jim’s body shook as more tears flowed from his eyes. “Please, Seb, be gentle.” 

Sebastian shoved two fingers in Jim. “Again.”

“Please.”

He pulled them completely out and shoved them back in hard. Jim’s spine arched. “Again.”

“Please, Seb, _please._ ”

Sebastian worked Jim open. He didn’t hurt him, he didn’t search out Jim’s prostate, he did it fast and thoroughly. When he took his fingers out, Jim swallowed  
thickly. “Look at me.”

Jim’s eyes stayed closed.

“Look at me or I’ll sink that knife into your thigh.” 

With the cut on Jim’s throat still bleeding, the threat weighed heavily enough he opened his eyes again, meeting Sebastian’s gaze.

The hand not keeping Jim’s legs pinned moved to Jim’s hip, and in one fast thrust, he buried all of his erection inside Jim.

Sebastian got to see all the thoughts leave Jim’s head while his eyelashes fluttered. His mind was blank. It was the sexist thing Sebastian had ever gotten the pleasure of witnessing in his whole life. 

He moved his hand from Jim’s hip to slide between buttons in his shirt, gripping and yanking. With a rip, buttons flew off and Jim’s chest was exposed. Sebastian leant in, feeling the muscles of Jim’s thighs strain. He moved to his knees, lifting Jim’s ass up in the air, and shoved his fingers into Jim’s mouth to keep it forced open.

Then he started fucking into Jim, leverage and gravity and body weight with him on every rough thrust, and the sounds that left Jim’s throat were indescribable. He became the only word Sebastian would never have dared to even think of assigning to him-- pathetic. His tongue pressed against Sebastian’s fingers, those sharp teeth forgetting to bite down against them, and desperation tainted his every movement. When he squirmed, it wasn’t away from Sebastian. 

Sebastian shifted up a bit more so he could press harder, and he felt drool pool against his fingertips. It ran from the corner of Jim’s mouth, dripping down his jaw and landing on the bed. He looked like a fucking masterpiece. 

Sebastian turned his head and sunk his teeth into Jim’s lower thigh with a growl. Jim replied promptly with a gurgled scream, and it was barely seconds before Sebastian tasted iron. The only thing challenging the scent of sex in the air was the stench of blood. 

He knew acutely at that moment that he wanted to wreck Jim. He wanted to make Jim a mess of blood and spit and cum, wanted glazed eyes and muscles weak. He pulled his teeth out of Jim’s skin, giving a humourless laugh. “Knew it, you fucking slut.”

Jim’s eyes squeezed shut more, and he shook against the pounding.

“This is all you’re good for. You fought so hard against that fact, but you can’t now, can you?”

Jim’s head shook no. His throat and tongue worked to force out words, but with his mouth still pried open, it was unintelligible. Probably a denial. 

“Don’t bother. We both know you don’t have anything worthwhile to say.”

Sebastian stopped his hips, and Jim’s back arched and his hips wriggled before he could stop them. 

Sebastian laughed again, harder. “You’re so desperate.” He slid his cock out completely, and Jim trembled again. “You want this so badly. Want to be used like you were made to be.” He took his fingers from Jim’s mouth to wrap around his own cock instead, pressing the head against Jim’s hole and feeling it twitch needily in response.

Jim swallowed, breathing hard. “I--” Sebastian didn’t even need to cut him off, his voice was torn. He closed his mouth to swallow again, letting it fall open to pant. His eyes opened along with it too, again, and his gaze moved to Sebastian. “Please.” He said, dry and rough.

Sebastian pressed just the head of his cock into Jim. “Please?”

Jim whimpered. His hips moved to try and press against Sebastian, but he could barely move. “Please, please, please.”

Sebastian thrust softly, shallowly. Just the head, in completely and then pulled out almost completely. “Do you like this, Moriarty?” 

The shudder passed through Jim like a wave, starting at his feet and working its way up to his shoulders before he threw his head back in shame. “Yes.”

“Do you want me to fuck you until you go numb?”

“Yes.”

“Are you a pathetic slut who’ll never be more than a warm cock sleeve?”

Jim nodded his head softly. His own erection was leaking profusely. “Yes.” His voice sounded so fragile, so quiet, barely a feather in weight.

“Good.” Sebastian pulled Jim’s trousers and pants off the rest of the way, throwing them to the floor. He put his hand on Jim’s chest, between his collar bones, and got between his legs to shift up more, pulling Jim further underneath him. 

Jim’s lower half was near perpendicular to the mattress. One leg was hooked around Sebastian’s waist, the other tense and up in the air. Carefully and oh so drawn out, Sebastian sunk his dick into Jim.

Jim hissed out something delicious. 

Sebastian gave a final chuckle before he started pounding. Jim howled his praises, tears back in his eyes, whole body flushed and vibrating with need. And was Sebastian fulfilling that need. 

He figured Jim wouldn’t want this any more drawn out. Another time, perhaps. Not now. They were both too worked up, too surprised at how perfectly it’d gone. Sebastian fucked Jim like breaking him would save his life, and the bed scraped the floor with each thrust. 

It only struck Sebastian that Jim hadn’t been very tense throughout the process when he started to tense properly. His legs locked around Sebastian, his spine curved and steeled, he pulled straight down against his wrist restraints until his hands went white.

He was not going to last much longer.

Neither was Sebastian. He sped up, leg muscles burning something fierce with the amount of work they were being demanded of, and his hands curled around Jim’s side and pinched tightly for more control while he rode Jim. 

It was only when Jim came that he fell silent, every cell quivering underneath Sebastian. It took only that, that tell-tale silence, to make Sebastian reach his own compilation. He came hard inside of Jim, hands moving to claw Jim’s chest. He shouted in rebellion to Jim’s quiet.

And then he sat back on his heels, breathing hard and muscles aching. 

Before him was the most perfect sight, and his eyes ate it up deliriously joyfully. Jim’s throat, chin, and upper chest were caked with blood-- minus a few short tracks where drool had carried it away-- and bruises were blooming all over his body. He looked mauled. He looked broken.  
He looked wrecked. 

Lines of blood trailed along his chest, one of his thighs was coated and the other had splatter, and come was leaking out of his dark blue ass.  
Sebastian reached up and undid the belt, letting it fall to the mattress. He glanced down at Jim to find piercing eyes digging into his skull.  
Sebastian sat back down again.

Jim sat up. His gaze didn’t even twitch away from Sebastian’s, and Sebastian held firm. 

Jim quirked an eyebrow, and Sebastian let his gaze fall. There was a loud sigh from Jim before he flopped back onto the bed. “Bandage for my throat, go.”

Sebastian slipped off the bed, getting the first aid kid and taking out a disinfectant wipe. Jim’s fingers wrapped around the wrist holding it, nails in skin. He glanced over to find Jim glaring at him.

“If I wanted anything else, I would have told you to do it. Bandage.”

Sebastian nodded, tossing the cloth onto the bottle of lube on the floor, and he got out a bandage and unwrapped it before flattening it against Jim’s neck. 

“Inconvenient placement.” 

“That was the point, Boss.” He stole another glance to Jim, seeing a small grin curling his lips.

“Took you long enough.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, laying down next to Jim with a harsh breath out. “Once my muscles stop screaming, I’m cleaning you up.”

Jim gave a melodramatic sigh in response. “Fine. I’m carving my revenge into you later.”

“‘Course, Boss. Want lasagna for dinner tonight?”

“Mm, do we still have that red wine?”

“Think so.” 

“Then sure.”

“Fantastic. Now sleep.”

Jim rolled over, biting down hard on Sebastian’s shoulder before he wiggled his way under Sebastian to catch him in a slow kiss. “Goodnight, my gorgeous tiger.”

“Goodnight, Boss.” Sebastian murmured, wrapping an arm around Jim before drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT A GOOD RELATIONSHIP. IF YOU'RE INTERESTED IN PURSUING RAPE PLAY WITH YOUR PARTNER, OR ANY SORT OF FORCEFULNESS, OR YOU THINK YOU'RE PARTNER MAY BE INTERESTED, TALK TO THEM ABOUT IT AND GET SPECIFICS ON WHAT IS AND ISN'T OKAY. HAVE SAFE WORDS. DO NOT CUT EACH OTHER'S THROATS. DISINFECT AND ICE WHAT NEEDS TO BE DISINFECTED AND ICED. GET CLEAR AND DETAILED CONSENT. PRACTICE AFTERCARE. SO MUCH AFTERCARE. basically do not do anything shown in this fanfic. please. im beggin you. 
> 
> beyond disclaimer, ummmmm this wrote itself really quickly so i apologize for any typos. hope u enjoyed. jim sure did
> 
> happy new year yall


End file.
